1955A
1955A was an ABC timeline and a year in the 20th century. It was created when Marty McFly arrived in the DeLorean time machine from 1985, and hit a pine tree at Otis Peabody's farm, changing its title from the Twin Pines Ranch to the Lone Pine Ranch. It was overwritten by 1955B when an elderly Biff Tannen stole the DeLorean and traveled from 2015 to 1955 with a Grays Sports Almanac to make himself rich. Differences *The DeLorean knocked over a pine tree, which would result in Otis Peabody renaming his farm the Lone Pine Ranch. **Otis Peabody was institutionalized after telling people he had seen an alien, which was actually Marty McFly in the DeLorean time machine. *George McFly was never hit by the car driven by Sam Baines, so Lorraine Baines did not nurse him back to health, and thus didn't develop a crush on him. *Biff Tannen had the inside of his car covered in manure, due to his surprise that Marty got away from him on a makeshift skateboard. Biff had Terry clean and repair it. However, when Terry charged $302.57 to do it, he refused to pay it, but Biff took his car anyway. *At Hill Valley High School, during the Enchantment Under the Sea dance, Biff's gang locked Marty in the trunk of a car. Marvin Berry cut his hand while using a screwdriver to open the trunk. *Biff tried to take advantage of Lorraine, and George knocked him out with one punch. *Marty stood in for Marvin Berry on guitar, playing "Earth Angel". *George kissed Lorraine at the dance, as before, but now George had the new-found admiration of his peers due to standing up to Biff. *Marty played "Johnny B. Goode", which caused Marvin Berry to call his cousin, Chuck Berry, to tell him that he has the "new sound" he had been looking for. *Dr. Emmett Brown was at the Hill Valley Courthouse, where he had installed a wire to send the DeLorean time machine back to 1985. He had claimed it was a "weather experiment" and bribed a policeman to allow it to stay up. The experiment was a success, which caused Doc to have a different perspective on life. *Marty wrote Doc a letter explaining that he would be shot by Libyan terrorists in 1985. Doc tore the letter up before he sent Marty back home, and stuck it in his pocket. However, he later put it back together, perhaps due to his new positive outlook, which would lead to him purchasing the bulletproof vest which would ultimately save his life. New locations *Lone Pine Ranch Alternate timeline of events in 1955.]] *'Saturday, November 5': **Marty arrives in 1955 from 1985, on Otis Peabody's farm. Peabody's son, Sherman, thinks Marty is an alien and Otis chases him out. Marty knocks down one of Old Man Peabody's two pine trees. Peabody later reported that he saw an "alien", but was declared insane and was sent to the County Asylum. **Marty accidentally prevents the first meeting of his future parents, George McFly and Lorraine Baines. **Marty finds Doc and shows him the DeLorean time machine. *'Sunday, November 6': Doc realizes that Marty has interfered with his parents' first meeting and that he and his siblings will be erased from existence unless Marty can get them together. *'Monday, November 7': Marty, as "Calvin Klein", goes to Hill Valley High School to try and get George and Lorraine together, but she has a crush on Marty instead of George. *'Tuesday, November 8': ** Marty, wearing a radiation suit and describing himself as "Darth Vader, an extra-terrestrial from the planet Vulcan", visits George in the middle of the night, to try and convince him to take Lorraine to the dance that Saturday. ** Marty defeats Biff Tannen in a skateboard chase around Courthouse Square, causing Biff and his gang to crash into a parked manure truck. ** Lorraine tells Marty, "I was wondering if, Marty, you would ask me to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance". *'Wednesday, November 9': Marty and George come up with a plan for Saturday night that will see George become a "fighter" for Lorraine. *'Saturday, November 12': ** Marty takes Lorraine to the dance, but Biff interferes and George punches Biff, saving Lorraine and causing her to fall in love with him. ** At 10:04 p.m., lightning strikes the clocktower, and Marty goes back to 1985. ** Doc dances on the street, celebrating his experiment's success, and eventually takes the wire down and returns home. Behind the scenes * In the third draft of Back to the Future, Marty was supposed to travel back to March 20 instead of November 5. Appearances *''Back to the Future'' *''Back to the Future'' (IDW Publishing) **Issue 14: "Who Is Marty McFly? Part 2" References Category:Years Category:Alternate timelines Category:Lone Pine timeline